Sinusitis is an inflammation of the mucosal tissue lining of the sinus walls which may lead to nasal passageway blockage, mucous stagnation and bacterial or fungal sinus cavity infection. Typical treatments begin with antibiotics. However, when antibiotics cannot relieve sinusitis, sinus surgery (which involves opening the sinus cavities and removing mucosal tissue) may be an alternative. Post-operative care for such surgery requires temporary and uncomfortable sinus packing or gauze which supports the reopened sinus passage and absorbs excess fluid while the tissues heal. After several days or at the discretion of the physician, the gauze packing is removed. Doing so is painful.